1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dishwashers and, more particularly, to a feed tube assembly for a dishwasher, and associated apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A dishwasher typically includes a front-opening wash tub for receiving dishware to be washed therein. Associated with the tub is a sump defined by or otherwise disposed about the lower end of the tub, wherein the sump is configured to collect, under the influence of gravity, the dishwashing fluid circulated in the tub. Typically, the dishwashing fluid, such as water, is circulated from the sump by a circulation pump, and sprayed or otherwise dispensed through one or more spray arms operably arranged within and/or with respect to the tub. The fluid dispensed through the spray arm(s) is directed onto the dishware within the tub for removing food soils and other debris therefrom. After interacting with the dishware, the used dishwashing fluid typically drains under the influence of gravity toward the sump, wherein food soils and debris from the dishware are typically strained and/or filtered from the dishwashing fluid, within or before entering the sump and prior to recirculation through the spray arms.
The dishwashing fluid is typically directed from the circulation pump (in the sump) to the spray arm(s) disposed in the tub above the sump, via a feed tube extending therebetween. As such, the feed tube typically extends from the circulation pump in the sump, through an interface between the sump and the tub, and along a tub wall up to the level of the spray arm(s). The dishwashing fluid is then directed to the spray arm(s) via a valve and manifold system. However, the feed tube passing through the sump/tub interface may result in an alternate pathway for food soils and debris to enter the sump (i.e., about the feed tube) while possibly bypassing the straining/filtering provisions leading to or disposed within the sump of the dishwasher. Such an occurrence may be undesirable in the dishwasher, where effective filtering/straining of the dishwashing fluid may be an important factor in determining the quality of the dishwashing process and/or the water and energy consumption of the dishwasher. Further, ineffective straining/filtering of the dishwashing fluid may undesirably cause, for example, build-up of food soils within the hydraulic system of the dishwasher and/or clogging of the nozzles of the spray arm, particularly high pressure, low flow nozzles characterized by small nozzle bores.
Thus, there exists a need for a method and apparatus for effectively and efficiently minimizing or preventing food soils and debris (i.e., particles of greater than 20 thousandths of an inch) from bypassing the straining/filtering provisions of the dishwasher and entering the sump about the feed tube. Such a method and apparatus should desirably simplify tooling requirements for manufacturing such a feed tube assembly, as well as simplify the assembly process for the dishwasher.